Space Level
This Kaufman: What? Duncan (Doki): The laser's been fired. At that Phantom Virus, I hope. Rico: I don't think so. Look here. They saw them on the Monitor Rico: Our friends have been transported into cyberspace! Wembly: So? Throw a switch or something and get them out. Eric: The game doesn't work that way. They have to play through all the levels to get out. Wembly: It can't be. Kaufman I wish he was. Bill: Until they can get out by winning every level of the game ... the danger is very real. Wembly: Danger? Meanwhile Fico is hoping around Fico: Check this out. I'm, like, a superhero! Mundi: Be careful, Fico. Doki: There's less gravity on the moon. Then Fico lift the Rock Fico: Lookok! It's SupeFico! Gabi: Otto, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself? Otto: Fine. He's going to catch him Then he Fico: Nice try Otto, Catch catch me if you can! Then he got hit by a rock Anabelle: Fico, are you all right? Fico: I think so. Chopper: But I made an important discovery. Usopp: What's that? Chopper: In this video game, you can get hurt. Robin: Or worse. We'd better be careful. Ryan: And if we got to avoid getting hit. Luffy: Robin's right. Eric said this game has creatures and who knows what else. Cody: Oh boy! I know who! They saw the Phantom Virus Ryan: Oh, no! Gwen: He must've gotten beamed into the game too. Duncan: Yikes! Help! Courtney: Oh, no! He's not alone. They saw some Henchmen Virus: Let's play ball! Fry: Like, let's not! They run away from them Nami: I thought we were chasing him. Sanji: Back at the lab, we were. Brook: But here in the game, he's got friends. Amy: They don't look very friendly to me. They got away from them Sora: I think we lost them. Sci-Ryan: You know, getting beamed into cyberspace might not be such a bad thing. Franky: And how's that, Sci-Ryan? Bender: Yeah! Sci-Ryan: Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus. Zoro: Right! Maybe we can find some clues. Luffy: Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby Snacks. Hermes: And, there it is! They saw it over there Leela: Wow, that was easy. Owen: It's only the first level of the game. It's supposed to be easy. Trent: Over there! They saw them coming Noah: Oh, no! Here they come! Owen: Look, a rover! All: Huh? They saw it Sci-Ryan: Let me drive it! Ryan: A moon rover! Cody: And what a cool paint job! Duncan: Come on, guys! Crash: Duncan: This thing needs new shocks! Courtney: As long as it gets us away from those moon goons, who cares? Ryan: Oh, no! They've got a set of wheels too! They saw them chasing them Mike: Step on it, Duncan! They're gaining on us! Duncan: I am, but this is as fast as it goes. Then he blasted their vehicles Sci- Ryan: Man, he got us! Sora It's okay, guys.The Scooby Snacks are right there. Owen: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! He's going to get it Zoey: Go, Owen, go! Owen: Yikes! He saw the Virus chasing him Virus: Stop that Fatboy! Mike: Come on, Owen! You can do it, pal! Gwen: Watch out! He dodge those goons and he got the Scooby Snack and it disappears with him Ryan: What happened to...? They disappeared too Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3